Something That Everybody Might Feel
by Siriusly Sirius Lily Black
Summary: This is something that everybody might feel, and often do feel. This is something that most people need when they feel like that. I shall let your mind wonder about who that is. I know it’s bad but I needed to let it out. Oneshot. R&R, please.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the girl from whose point of view it is written and the plot.

Summery: This is something that everybody might feel, and often do feel. This is something that most people need when they feel like that. It is about somebody you don't know and somebody you do know, but I shall let your mind wonder about who that is. I know it's bad but I needed to let it out. One-shot. R&R, please.

Something That Everybody Might Feel. 

"Wait! Wha--?" – I heard the portrait shut closed behind me. I was running, running as fast as I could, but I am not very athletic and couldn't run fast enough for them not to catch up with me. I could feel warm tears on my face and I didn't want any of my friends, especially him, to see me crying. But I couldn't stop the tears, my eyes just were wet and I tried to wipe them away, that wasn't helping though. So I could only hope that he wouldn't follow me.

But my mind wasn't bothered by the direction I was going or what shall I say if he'll find me. All I was thinking about was them. About how I miss them, about how I cannot see them, about how they're changing, growing up, and forgetting me. How they have each other and how I don't have them. I was thinking, that now all of my past with them was more like a great adventure – more of a book then a life. It was more like something impossible then something I have lived through. I know that I sound like a crybaby, but they meant, and still mean, _everything _to me. The 80 of my life was about them, and 20 about my family. No, please don't think that I don't love my family, I do and very much so. But I spent almost whole life with them… They were there for me when nobody else would, they were the ones who I would talk to, not my family… It's so hard to be separated, at least for me… I feel like I have stopped living after we were separated, for me something that I would do years before, with them, looks much more mature then what I do know. I miss them, so much. I guess many people feel like me, but it's so hard… Suddenly I realized that I was pacing in front of a door… I don't know why, but I came in, not caring what I am doing…

It was a strange room. Even with my face tear-strained, and eyes barely seeing anything, I could see that the wells were full of frames with pictures… they were not moving, they were muggle pictures… I walked closer to the wall, and saw… them! It was that room, oh, what's its name? the one that changes into what you need… yeah! I looked around me; still sobbing quietly… it was pretty simple room, with frames of them, a fireplace, small magazine table with photo albums, couple of armchairs, and very, very soft carpet…. I took my shoes off, walked over to the table and took an album… full of our pictures, just as I needed… I sat on the carpet, in the far corner of the room, and started looking through the pictures… I was still crying, and barely could see the pictures…

I don't know for how long I was in that room, I was in a sort of trance, the one where you are not aware of anything and your brain doesn't really think… I was still crying, I wonder where I get all these tears… And then, the door opened. It's him. I didn't care though… Or maybe it isn't. I just know that there was a person in the room besides me. The person came up to me. It is him. He set down next to me I felt it. I was still holding the album, but he took it from me and put it aside. He put his hand on my chin and made me look at him.

"Hey beautiful," he said softly "What happened?"

"I miss them" it was all I could… er… sob out. I can't believe that he is the one who sits next to me at this minute, the one who sees me crying, the only one who can comfort me right now… I won't hear the end of it, though. And I understand why, I was talking to my friends and then suddenly start cry and storm out of the common room. But I shall have to think about that when I face it… He looked at the open album and apparently understood everything. To my surprise, he embraced me, and held me close. So I continued to sob quietly in his arms… After couple of minutes, he took the open album (surprising it wasn't tearstained) and gave it to me:

"Tell me" he said just as softly. I looked at him, probably with red, puffy eyes, and signed… oh well, I guess I owe him for being here for me… He leaned against the wall, taking me with him. I leaned against him, putting the album on my lap and began telling my life story…. Awful, isn't it? But at that moment, I realized that even though I don't have them close to me to support me, I have him… that I will always have him and my friends here…

I know, that was cheesy and all in all awful, but please review. Thanks.

Love, Siriusly Sirius Lily Black


End file.
